1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor (TFT), a method of fabricating the same, and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device having the TFT.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an OLED display device is a self-emissive display that has a fast response speed of 1 ms, or less, a low power consumption, and a wide viewing angle. Also, an OLED display device can be fabricated using a simple, low-temperature process that is based on conventional semiconductor manufacturing technology. For these reasons, OLED display devices have attracted much attention as the next generation of flat-panel displays (FPD).
However, an OLED display device may be degraded, due to exposure to moisture and/or oxygen. Also, impurities may diffuse from a substrate into components of an OLED display device, thereby degrading the elements. Therefore, there is a need for a new technique to prevent the diffusion of moisture, oxygen, and/or impurities into elements of OLED display devices.